


【博君一肖】生日愿望 续 4 （完）

by Balingwuhao



Category: spank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balingwuhao/pseuds/Balingwuhao
Kudos: 51





	【博君一肖】生日愿望 续 4 （完）

“不要呜.....”肖战最怕这种姿势，巨大的体型差让他完全没有活动的余地，屁股被顶高手也无处安放，原地怎么挣扎都无济于事。

“还想挨皮带？”王一博的大掌裹着风砸上小屁股，“还是发刷？尺子？”

“不要不要！”肖战听到这些东西就想到过往的惨痛，咧着嘴流泪。

“那还不趴好！再动一下就换工具！”王一博揪住臀腿上的一块嫩肉就是一拧。

肖战“哇”地一声大哭起来，疼得大腿上的肉都在哆嗦，王一博见多了他撒泼打滚的样子，铁了心不理会，边抽边问，“还动吗！”

“不、不动了......”肖战怕得逼着自己绷住身体，简直一副备战状态。

“屁股放松，要我给你分开腿？”

小心思被拆穿，肖战又落了几滴泪，内心搏斗几番还是放松了身体乖乖伏在腿上，但小手仍然不自觉地攥紧了床单。

王一博看肖战总算安稳了一些，活动了一下手腕就抽了上去。巴掌接连不断，把皮带印连成了一片，大面积地肿起来，肖战疼得咬住拳头，还是止不住地求饶。王一博打得很快，就是要把人一身的毛病打下去，不过几分钟已经是百十下打完。肖战一开始还随着巴掌身体向后小幅度仰起，渐渐被打趴了下去，起都起不来。

小朋友的哭声都变弱了，浑身湿漉漉的冒着汗，“一博哥哥......我不敢了......”

“没有什么你不敢的。”王一博听见这话来气，看着肉嘟嘟冒着热气的屁股就觉得欠揍，“三天不打上房揭瓦，说的就是你，屁股就得一直肿着才乖。”

“我没有呜......我就是想买个薯片呜呜......”肖战开始想办法为自己开脱。

“再犟一句？”王一博狠狠打了一下，“屁股别要了。”

“啊！”肖战哭声的尾音都跟着巴掌上扬了几度，“老公......疼疼我吧......”

“叫破天也没用，今天挨不完饭也别想吃。”王一博不停歇地冲着小屁股扇，“让你不听话！不听话！屁股欠教训！小时候就是揍少了！一点防范意识都没有！再犟嘴信不信等你变回来操的你一周下不来床！”

肖战真的崩溃了，以这么小的身躯承受着王一博的怒气让他的疼痛翻了不止几倍，智商也仿佛跟着身体下线，小手开始向后够王一博，够不到就拍王一博的裤子。

“记不住是不是？！”王一博左右握紧肖战的小爪子，右手照着赤裸裸的圆屁股蛋就是几下子。

“呜呜.....”肖战也顾不得王一博说了些什么，迷迷糊糊开始胡言乱语，“呜你、你就为这么点小事打我，我不要你了！呜呜....”

身后的巴掌声戛然而止。

“你再说一遍？”王一博的声音冷冷传来。

“分手！”小孩用胖乎乎的手臂捂着眼睛声泪俱下，“你不爱我呜呜.......”

“下去吧，我不打了。”王一博看着肖战啜泣了一会，松开钳制肖战的手。

肖战哭过了这阵后似乎平静了许多，也不记得刚刚自己干了什么，只知道终于不用挨打了，一骨碌从腿上爬下来，复又凑上前去垫着脚尖要搂王一博的脖子。

“别碰我，不是分手了吗？”王一博撇开肖战的胳膊，起身朝门外走，走到门口看肖战睁着乌黑的眼睛愣在原地，似是有些不忍，“你自己一个人行不行？不行我让助理过来。”

王一博知道肖战是疼得说了气话，但不可否认这种话说出口还是伤人的，自己也不可能真的抛下受伤的肖战出门，只是想跟小孩把事情说清楚。王一博从鞋柜里拿出鞋换上，眼看着要打开门把手就传来一阵脚丫光着蹭在地板上的跑步声，转身就是一颗小炮弹扑到自己腿上。

“呜哇！”肖战刚停了几分钟的眼泪夺眶而出，号哭声震得人头皮发麻闻者落泪，“一博呜呜呜......我错、错了呜呜呜呜.....”

“下去。”王一博狠着心要把他的手从自己身上扒下去，奈何小孩像是使出了吃奶的劲也不撒手。

“不、不要！你别走！”肖战抱着人的大腿像是找到救命稻草，“呜呜我错了......是我胡说八道呜呜.....哥哥.....呜.....你打的我太、太疼了......”

王一博低头看着肖战把头埋在自己裤子上，转眼间已经哭湿了大片，为了使劲抱住自己，身后用力向后挺着，红里透紫的小屁股可怜兮兮撅在那里，配上这副痛哭的画面当真惨烈至极，王一博心里蓦地一疼，最终抵不过小孩逐渐沙哑的哭声，叹了口气俯下身。

“哥哥。”王一博摸了摸肖战被汗水浸湿的的头发，“看着我的眼睛，今天的事是小事吗？”

肖战抽泣地抬起头，止不住地打起哭嗝，“不、嗝，不、是......呜....”

“你要是被拐走了，我上哪里再去找这么好的宝贝？你是要我的命吗？”王一博轻轻拭去肖战哭得通红脸蛋上的泪痕，语气略微温和下来，“以后不管发生什么都不许拿分手说事，听见没有？”

“听、听到了呜......”肖战听见这话眼圈又红了一大片，“不会了....”

“那回去撅好。”王一博不打算就这么结束，一定要让人彻底记住这次教训。

肖战吓得连哭都忘了，虚护着小屁股摇着头往后退。

算了，别这么较真了。

王一博到底还是自己把小孩拦腰揪了起来，就近走到客厅沙发，把人按在上面站着往下挥巴掌。小屁股再次回锅更加受不住，肖战四肢乱舞着却无处可逃，哭叫着求饶，嘴里接连着的“我不敢了““饶了我吧”，喊了无数次老公。

五十下过后王一博总算停了下来，自己的手心都肿了起来，更别说肖战挨下来要有多痛。小屁股已经完全不复弹性，紫红色的痕迹连成一片到了大腿根，甚至整个透着青色。肖战安静地趴在原地，小肩膀一抖一抖，却是哭都哭不出来了。

“好了好了，不打了。”王一博坐到一旁抱起小孩。

肖战浑身都像从水里刚捞出来，原本软糯的声音满是沙哑，像是一说话就要破裂，“老公......”

“嘘.......”王一博赶紧亲了亲他了嘴角，“少说话，嗓子要哭坏了，我心疼。”

肖战乖乖地吸着鼻子，小小的身子窝在王一博的胸前。

“宝宝会不会怕我？”王一博轻轻地问。

小兔子摇了摇头，嘶哑地坚持回答，“是我不对.....”

“对不起宝宝，这次真的打得很重。”

“罚你带我出去玩。”肖战仰头轻轻咬了一口王一博的脸。

“好。”王一博低笑着，“那我们先上药吧。”

“你是不是早就盘算好打我才买了药？”肖战撅起嘴巴装作生闷气。

“是早就想揍你，但药不是我买的。”王一博摸摸小孩软软的腰身，“其实我刚刚不是真想走，只想出门拿个药。”

“什么.....”肖战大脑当机，“谁买的？”

“额......保镖送来的。”王一博“残忍”地说出了真相。

“啊啊啊王一博！！！！！”肖战吼得瞬间破了音。

身边还有人不知道他会被王一博打屁股吗？

好像只剩经纪人了！

【小剧场之送药】  
保镖提着袋子上电梯，心里实在不懂为何助理和司机死活不要上来，自己都看见他俩买药了，说白了不就是揍孩子吗，小场面。

走到门口，出于好奇还是放下袋子把耳朵贴到了门上，里面隐约传来巴掌声和哭声。

【三天不打上房揭瓦，说的就是你，屁股就得一直肿着才乖。】

嗯，说得对，小孩不听话就得揍屁股。保镖听着王一博教育的话语心里直认同。

正想着呢，好像听到了不得了的东西。

【再犟嘴信不信等你变回来操的你一周下不来床！】

？？？卧槽！

网上哪个傻逼说王一博性冷淡？？？

袋子直接掉到地上，保镖骂骂咧咧地离去。


End file.
